<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alas kwatro. by luminoux, svtfiloficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764376">alas kwatro.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoux/pseuds/luminoux'>luminoux</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest'>svtfiloficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, may happy ending somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoux/pseuds/luminoux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gusto lang naman ni Seungcheol na piliin siya ni Wonwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alas kwatro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>PROMPT:</b> LOMI137<br/><b>OPM:</b> Rebound - Silent Sanctuary<br/><b>Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.) </b> Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. </p><p><b>Note ni Otor:</b> Unang-una sa lahat, to the prompter, I hope di kita ma-disappoint!! First time ko magsulat for this ship and it really was a challenge! I hope you'll like it!</p><p>                                  Sa readers, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol, sa’n punta? Susuka ka ba?” Tanong agad ni Jeonghan na may halong pang-aasar. Tumayo kasi siya bigla mula sa mesa nila sa chill bar.</p><p>Napagdesisyunan nilang uminom pagkatapos ng finals nila at ngayong tapos na nga, eto sila, nagwa-walwal. Naglalasing.</p><p>Gusto man sabihin ni Seungcheol na siguro masyado na siya maraming nainom pero ang totoo, kaya pa naman talaga niya. Hindi pa siya lasing. Simpleng tama lang. Tipsy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi ako susuka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaya ko pa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sabi ni Seungcheol sa isip niya ngunit tanging iling lang ang kanyang nasagot kay Jeonghan.</p><p>Dahilan kung bakit tumayo na rin ito at hinawakan ang kamay niya,  “Huy, Cheol? Ayos ka lang?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paano ako magiging maayos?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nilapitan na siya ni Jeonghan at kinuha ang pulsuhan niya, nagpaalam muna sa tropa nila, bago dalhin siya sa yosihan.</p><p>Nang makarating ro’n, Ramdam ni Seungcheol ang pagmasid sa kanya ng binata habang siya, ayon, nakatingin sa mga katabi na gusali, wala man lang gana magsindi ng isa.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol, baka gusto mo magsalita. Eto talaga oh. Sabihin mo lang naman kung kailangan mo ng momol eh.” Mahinang tawa ni Jeonghan, pero hindi pa rin sumasagot ang kausap.</p><p>Napasimangot na lang siya at simpleng hinawakan ang parehas na balikat ni Seungcheol at hinanap ang mata niya na halos lunod sa kawalan dahil sa lalim ng iniisip.</p><p>Binalik ni Seungcheol ang tingin kay Jeonghan at nakaramdam ng panghihina.</p><p>Napagtanto niya lang naman kung gaano ka importante ni Jeonghan sa buhay niya.</p><p> </p><p>Si Jeonghan na malapit niyang kaibigan.</p><p>Si Jeonghan na umayon na tulungan si Seungcheol umusad sa sakit na dinanas niya.</p><p>Si Jeonghan na umamin sa kanya noong nakaraang buwan.</p><p>Si Jeonghan na pumayag na tanggapin kahit anong kayang ibigay ni Seungcheol.</p><p>Si Jeonghan na isang buwan na niyang kasintahan.</p><p> </p><p>Muling tinitigan ni Seungcheol ang mukha ni Jeonghan na punong-puno ng pag-aalala, bakas sa mata ang katotohanan ng mga salitang binitawan noong umamin ito sa kanya at doon nakaramdam si Seungcheol ng bigat at poot.</p><p> </p><p>Napagtanto niya kung gaano siya ka-sama, kung ga’no siya naging makasarili.</p><p> </p><p>Kasi eto si Jeonghan, handang mahalin siya, taos-puso at walang bahid ng pag-aalangan.</p><p>Pero eto si Seungcheol, na sa kabila ng lahat ng napagdaanan nilang dalawa, ay hindi pa rin siya mahal.</p><p> </p><p>Bukod doon, tuluyan na nga nakita ni Seungcheol ang sagot sa mga tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>Paano nga ba siya magiging maayos?</p><p>Paano niya magagawang mahalin si Jeonghan?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman siya si Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ayaw man aminin ni Seungcheol pero wala eh.</p><p> </p><p>Si Wonwoo pa rin talaga.</p><p> </p><p>Naawa na lang si Seungcheol sa sarili niya nang maunawaan niya ang estado niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wala akong kwenta.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Han,” Tawag niya sa kasintahan, tinitigan naman siya nito, nag-aabang ng susunod na sasabihin.</p><p>Napagdesisyunan ni Seungcheol na ang susunod na mga salita ay isa sa mga pinakamahirap na salitang kinailangan niyang bitawan sa buong buhay niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mahal ko pa siya.” Sambit niya, kasabay ng pagkirot ng puso niya.</p><p>Pero bakas sa mukha ni Jeonghan na mas nasaktan siya sa narinig niya.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Napaka selfish mo, Cheol.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pinagsisisihan ni Seungcheol na siya ang nagdulot nito, na nakasakit siya sa sarili niyang gulo.</p><p>Napaltan naman agad ang expresyon ni Jeonghan, ang expresyong pagod, kasunod ng mga katagang nagpapahiwatig na wala talagang kwentang kasintahan si Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alam ko.”</p><p>
  <em>Tangina. Tangina mo Seungcheol. Ang gago mo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ayos lang, Cheol. Alam ko naman pinasok ko. Salamat na rin kasi kahit papaano, nakita ko naman na sinubukan mo.” <em>Sinubukan mo mahalin ako.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kahit hindi mo nagawa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hindi sinabi ni Jeonghan pero rinig niya. Ramdam niya.</p><p>Nagiisip si Seungcheol ng sasabihin niya para makabawas sa sakit, pero wala.</p><p>Paano niya mababawasan ang sakit ng katotohanan?</p><p>Kaya lumapit na lang si Seungcheol para yakapin ang kasintahan—o dating kasintahan—ng mahigpit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sana nga si Jeonghan na lang. Sana si Jeonghan na lang ang mahal niya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero ano gagawin niya?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alam niyang hindi naman talaga niya sinubukan umusad sa nakaraang mahal niya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kasalanan ni Seungcheol ang lahat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ang dami niyang inisip, ang dami niyang gusto gawin, pero lahat ng ‘yun ay natigil sa narinig niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ang mahinang paghikbi ni Jeonghan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Putangina mo talaga Seungcheol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laging nandiyan si Jeonghan para sa’yo pero ano ginawa mo?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ando’n si Jeonghan sa mga panahong naglalasing at umiiyak si Seungcheol sa sariling katangahan niya. Sa katangahang mahulog sa sitwasyong alanganin, sa sitwasyong hindi dapat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pasasalamat ang sukli do’n, Cheol. Hindi pananakit din.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Umalis siya sa pagkakayakap kay Jeonghan at hinawakan naman ang mukha ni Jeonghan para halikan ang noo nito, kasabay ng tuluyang pagpatak ng mga luha ni Jeonghan.</p><p>Lalong nagalit si Seungcheol sa sarili niya dahil sa kagaguhang naidulot niya sa kaibigan.</p><p>Kahit kailanma’y hindi marapat na nasaktan si Jeonghan sa kaguluhan ni Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ano pa ba magagawa niya?</p><p>Nangyari na.</p><p>Nasaktan na si Jeonghan.</p><p>Nasaktan na siya ni Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Han. Kailangan ko na umalis.” Ang tanging bulong ni Seungcheol, alam niyang alam ng dating kasintahan kung saan siya pupunta.</p><p>Niyakap na lang siya nito, nakatanggap ng isang mahinang, “Ingat ka. Tanga ka pa naman.”  bago niya tuluyang binitawan si Jeonghan at iniwan siyang nakatayo doon.</p><p>Kita sa gilid ng mga mata niyang nag-akmang magsindi ng isang sigarilyo.</p><p> </p><p>Buti na lang at ando’n sila Joshua, na alam niyang mumurahin siya kinabukasan dahil sa pag-alis niya sa inuman at pag-iwan sa best friend niya.</p><p>Pero bukas na niya pproblemahin ‘yun. O mamaya. Sapagkat alas-tres na rin ng madaling araw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isisisi na lang ni Seungcheol sa alak ang susunod na katangahang gagawin niya.</p><p>Isisisi na lang sa alak ang paglalakad niya patungo sa apartment ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Isisisi na lang sa alak ang pagkatok niya sa pinto ng nasabing apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tatlong buwan din ang naging pagsasama nilang dalawa ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Tatlong buwan na kasiyahang hindi inakala ni Seungcheol na mararanasan niya sa buhay niya na ‘to.</p><p>Nakita niya rin naman na naging masaya si Wonwoo.</p><p>Sa bawat ngiting ipinakita niya na halos pasalamatan na ni Seungcheol ang mga tala at buwan sa ganda ng biyayang iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Sa biyaya na si Wonwoo Jeon.</p><p>Corny man pakinggan pero ayun eh.</p><p>Mahal niya eh.</p><p> </p><p>Kaso matagal na rin tapos ang mga maliligayang araw na iyon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahil mahigit dalawang buwan na rin ang nakalipas mula noong tinapos ni Wonwoo ang maliit na kasunduan nilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Ang kasunduang tutulungan ni Seungcheol si Wonwoo na makausad sa dati niyang kasintahan na si Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Ang kasunduan na <em>sila muna, bakit hindi? wala naman mawawala.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ang kasunduan na alam niyang delikado, na kahit binalaan na siya ni Jihoon ay sumabak pa rin siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa unang pagkakataon, umasa siya. Umasa na wala naman mangyayaring masama, na kontrolado naman niya ang nararamdaman niya.</p><p>Kahit sa kina-tagal ng panahon, ni minsan, walang nagkaroon ng kontrol sa kanilang damdamin.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya nakita ang negatibong aspeto, o pinili niyang hindi tingnan.</p><p> </p><p>At ayun na nga.</p><p> </p><p>Sa bawat oras na lumilipas na kasama si Wonwoo, ay kasabay ng paghulog ni Seungcheol sa bagong lalim.</p><p>Umabot sa puntong alam niyang makakalabas lang siyang panalo sa kasunduang ito kung mahal din siya ni Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At sa ikalawang pagkakataon, umasa siya. Umasang hindi naman imposible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ngunit nalinlang siya sa bawat tawa, bawat ngiti, bawat tingin, bawat halik.</p><p>Akala niya sabay na silang nahuhulog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero siya lang pala.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya naunawaan na isa itong uri ng kasunduan na di hamak na may lalabas na talo kapag may isang nahulog at may isang hindi handang sumalo.</p><p> </p><p>At ganoon na nga ang naging bunga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nahulog si Seungcheol.</p><p>At bumalik si Wonwoo kay Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Kasi ano nga ba ang laban ng tatlong buwan ni Seungcheol sa tatlong taon ni Mingyu?</p><p> </p><p>Wala.</p><p> </p><p>Parang sumali ka sa sabong pero sisiw tinaya mo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero isisisi na rin niya sa alak ang paglimot na bumalik si Wonwoo kay Mingyu.</p><p>Na, sa talambuhay na ito, si Mingyu ang pinili ni Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil sa pagbukas ng pinto, umasa siya sa ikatlong pagkakataon.</p><p>Umasang siya naman ang pipiliin.</p><p> </p><p>Tumambad sa harap niya ang kaisa-isang lalaking pipiliin niya ng paulit-ulit.</p><p> </p><p>Si Wonwoo na nakapangtulog, na halatang nagising mula mismo ro’n. </p><p>Si Wonwoo na kahit kailan, walang magagawang mali.</p><p>Si Wonwoo na mahal niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagising si Wonwoo sa tunog ng pagkatok.</p><p>Kinuha ang cell phone sa gilid ng kama niya para tingnan ang oras; 3:23 AM.</p><p> </p><p>Alas tres.</p><p>Sino pa kakatok ng gantong oras?</p><p> </p><p>Magnanakaw ba ‘yun? Kumakatok ba ang magnanakaw?</p><p>Hindi naman diba?</p><p> </p><p>Baka kaibigan niya?</p><p>Baka may sinwerteng kaibigan niya na napalayas na sa wakas?</p><p>Pero bakit siya ang pupuntahan, eh mas malaki apartment nila Hansol?</p><p> </p><p>Hay. Ayaw na mag-isip ni Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Titingnan na lang niya kung sino ang nasa pinto nila para makatulog na siya ulit.</p><p>Baka naman na-mali lang pala ng katok sa ibang bahay.</p><p> </p><p>Dahan-dahan siyang tumayo at naglakad patungo sa bintana, ingat makagising ng iba.</p><p> </p><p>Dumungaw siya at nakakita ng lalakeng nakasandal sa pinto niya at nakayuko. </p><p>
  <em>Ha?</em>
</p><p>Kilala niya ‘to.</p><p>Kahit sa’n man niya makita itong likod na ‘to, alam niya agad kung kanino.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ano ginagawa ni Seungcheol sa tapat ng apartment niya ng alas tres ng madaling araw?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maingat niyang pinihit ang pinto at sumalubong sa kanya ang dali-daling humarap na si Seungcheol, nakangiting tipid <em>at parang pagod?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Won. Hi?” Sambit nito, nakangiti pa rin. Tinitigan siya ni Wonwoo, iniisip kung anong pakay niya dito, at bakit nakapang-alis pa na damit ang binata.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol? Ano meron?” Tanong niya habang sinasara ang pinto sa likod niya. “Alas-tres na ah—”</p><p> </p><p>Napatigil si Wonwoo sa pagsasalita dahil bigla siyang nahila para maakap.</p><p> </p><p>Yakap. Iba talaga mga yakap ni Seungcheol.</p><p>Ramdam mo kung ga’no ka ka-importante. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo bakit nararamdaman niya ‘yun sa simpleng yakap lang ni Seungcheol pero isa ‘to sa mga bagay na inaasahan niya lagi.</p><p> </p><p>Madaling makalimot ng problema.</p><p> </p><p>Malimit niya ito makuha nung mga panahong sila pa ni Seungcheol pero isa rin ito sa mga paborito niya. </p><p>Nakukuha niya ‘to kapag ramdam ni Seungcheol na mabigat ang kanyang dinadala, o kaya sa mga panahong naaalala nanaman niya si Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ngayon, maayos naman na siya. Bakit siya niyayakap ni Seungcheol?</p><p> </p><p>At...bakit amoy alak ‘to?</p><p> </p><p>“Lasing ka ba?” Simpleng tanong niya, dahilan kung bakit humiwalay ang isa sa pagkakayakap at umatras ng kaunti.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos, umiling naman sa tanong ng nakababata, “Hindi, naka-inom lang. Nag-aya sila Shua, diba?”</p><p> </p><p>Dahan-dahang tumango naman si Wonwoo, halatang ‘di sigurado kung naalalang may inuman o wala, pero umayon na lang. Ngumiti naman ulit doon si Seungcheol, kumpirma lang na doon nga siya nanggaling.</p><p> </p><p>“Never ka umaamin na lasing ka though,” Mahinang sambit ni Wonwoo habang tumawa ng bahagya.</p><p>“Ayos lang, Cheol. Umamin ka na. Ako lang ‘to.”</p><p> </p><p>Napakamot naman sa ulo ang nakatatandang lalaki, “Gago. Tipsy lang.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagpigil na lang ng tawa si Wonwoo. Kasi alam niyang lasing nga ang binatang nasa harap niya, at kailan man, hindi talaga umaamin si Seungcheol sa kalasingan. Kahit may nakatutok nang baril sa binata, alam niyang hindi aamin ito. Maliban lang siguro kung sobrang lasing na. Pero sus. Si Seungcheol?</p><p> </p><p>Masyadong ma-pride. Ngunit ayos lang.</p><p> </p><p>Sa lahat naman ng bagay, si Seungcheol talaga ‘yung taong maasahan, ‘yung walang ibang ginawa kung hindi maging mabuti.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya nga siguro siya agad ‘yung naisip ni Wonwoo na alukin ng relasyon.</p><p> </p><p>Isang relasyong hindi kailangan seryosohin, pansamantala.</p><p>Alam ni Wonwoo na mali. Maling gumamit ng ibang tao para sa sarili niyang pakinabang. At binawi rin naman ni Wonwoo agad iyon noong iminungkahi niya na sila ni Seungcheol muna.</p><p> </p><p>Laking gulat lang naman ni Wonwoo nang pinuntahan siya ni Seungcheol sa apartment niya isang gabi at sinabihan siya na,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bakit hindi? Tutulungan lang naman kita mag- move on. Alam kong mahirap dahil ang tagal niyo rin, at tingin ko gago rin si Mingyu para iwan ka, “ Sambit niya, mukhang nakabalot ng ngiting sigurado, ngiting magpaparamdam sa ‘yo na ibilin mo na lang sa kanya ang buhay mo.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Gusto na agad siya pasalamatan ni Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“At nako, napakagaling ko pa naman na boyfriend. Sureball. Baka bukas limot mo na si Mingyu. Baka nga sa’kin ka pa mahulog?” Dagdag nito, sabay kindat kay Wonwoo, napakayabang.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Napailing do’n si Wonwoo, hindi pinansin ang banat dahil hindi niya talaga inaasahang papayag ang kaibigan sa isang makasariling kahilingan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Cheol, alam mong hindi mo kailangan gawin ‘to, ah? At isa pa, wala ka makukuha dito. Ako lang ata makikinabang dito. Hindi ‘yun patas sa’yo.” Pagpapaliwanag niya. Kasi totoo naman.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ngising malawak ang binigay naman nito, kasabay ng sagot na, “Meron kaya. Malalaman ko kung bakit ka iniwan ni Mingyu. Clingy ka siguro, Won. Hays.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nahampas naman siya ni Wonwoo sa balikat dito. Nagpigil na irapan ang binata, bago pinapasok sa kanyang apartment para pagusapan ang munti nilang kasunduan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ngayon niya lang nawari na ang kasalukuyang sitwasyon ay masyadong pamilyar para sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Nasa labas sila ng apartment ni Wonwoo, magkaharap, balot sa katahimikan bukod sa ihip ng hangin, musika na tunog mulang malayo at sa busina ng mga sasakyan na dumadaan paminsan-minsan.</p><p> </p><p>Nais sana niyang ituro ang pagkakapareho ng sitwasyon nang maunahan siya nito magsalita.</p><p> </p><p>“Won,” Tawag ni Seungcheol, at ginusto ni Wonwoo yakapin ang sarili dahil sa lamig ng boses nito. Bakit parang seryoso na ‘to?</p><p>Tinaasan niya lamang ng kilay para ipahiwatig na nakikinig siya at naghihintay sa mga susunod na salitang sasabihin niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Siguro nga may amats na ako ngayon,“ Panimula niya, “Baka kaya nandito ako, sa harap mo, ay dahil napasobra na ako sa red horse. Lie low muna siguro ako sa mucho pagkatapos nito.” Dagdag niya, may singit pa na mahinang tawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Pero nung sinabi mo na... na nakikipagbalikan na sa’yo si Mingyu. Tapos pinuntahan mo muna ako para hiwalayan, dahil, and i quote, ‘<em>Gusto pa daw niya ayusin, Cheol. Hihindi pa ba ako? Three years din ‘yon, Cheol.’ </em>Naalala mo ba, Won?” Tanong nito, at mahinang tumango naman si Wonwoo. Inaalala ang panahon na yun na halos dalawang buwan na ang nakakalipas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinayaan kita, diba? Kahit na siguro, nabalewala ‘yung tatlong buwan natin. Kasi do’n ako sa kung sa’n ka masaya, Won. Lagi naman. You know na I only want the best for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At malaking utang na loob rin na andoon si Seungcheol sa mga oras na nagmumukmok siya sa pagkakaiwan sa kanya ni Mingyu. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pinangako niya pa nga ilibre si Seungcheol ng ilang bucket ng beer at ilang order ng sisig.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tatlong buwan lang ‘yun pero sobra-sobrang pinasaya ni Seungcheol si Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ayaw niya man aminin kasi ang hangin hangin na nga ni Seungcheol tapos paha-hanginin niya pa, pero tama siya.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Napakaswerte nga ng kung sino man ang magiging boyfriend o asawa si Seungcheol dahil napaka-unawain, maalagain, haba ng pasensya, at bukod sa lahat, naniniwala na komunikasyon ang sagot sa lahat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kahit sa paghalik, nako, napaka-galing ni Seungcheol. Gwapo pa, plus points lalo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Intinding intindi ni Wonwoo kung bakit crush ng bayan itong lalaking nasa harap niya ngayon. Marapat naman sa titulo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sadyang kahit gano’n, kahit anong oras na ang nakalipas, at kahit ga’no pa ka-galing ni Seungcheol sa lahat ng bagay,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi niya basta-basta malilimutan si Mingyu, at ang tatlong taon na pagsasama nila.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi man perpekto o hindi laging nasa ayos, nagagawan pa rin ng paraan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dahil mahal ni Wonwoo si Mingyu, at alam niyang mahal din siya nito.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kahit iniwan siya ni Mingyu sa kadalihanang pagod na at sawa sa karaniwang galaw nilang magkasintahan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Space, ika nito.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Masyadong matalino naman si Wonwoo para umasa at maghintay sa ideyang babalikan siya ni Mingyu pagkalipas lamang ng ilang oras.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ang oras ay maaaring maging, araw, buwan, taon.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Madali naman para kay Wonwoo na humarap sa realidad na may dulo rin ang tatlong taon nila ni Mingyu.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi niya lang inasahan na talagang babalikan siya nito.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At hindi niya rin maiwasan makonsensya sa nasayang oras ng paguusad niya kasama ng lalaking nasa harap niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Wonwoo, itinulak ang sarili na sumagot dahil ramdam pa rin ang sariling antok at napahikab,  “Thank you nga pala ulit.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kumaway lang si Seungcheol, “Wala ‘yun. Diba sabi ko nga? Ang mahalaga masaya ka.” Aniya, ng may sukling ngiti.</p><p> </p><p>“Pero Won... nung mga oras na ‘yon, may hindi ako nasabi sayo. At siguro dahil na rin sa alak kaya nagkaro’n ako ng lakas na loob na sabihin sa’yo ‘to ngayon.” Dinaan ni Seungcheol ang kamay sa buhok bago itinuloy, “Baka pagsisihan ko, o baka ito rin ang dahilan ng posibleng kasiyahan ko. Hahayaan mo ba ako?”</p><p> </p><p>Napaisip naman do’n si Wonwoo. Bakit ‘di pa i-derecho ni Seungcheol? At sino ba siya para tanggihan na magsalita ang lalaki?</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na lang niya masyado pinatagal ang pagtataka at um-oo sa tanong ng binata.</p><p> </p><p>Nakita niyang huminga ng ilang segundo si Seungcheol bago lumabas sa bibig niya ang mga salitang hindi niya akalaing ipagkakaba ng kalamnan niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mahal kita, Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sabi nito, habang nakatitig na derecho sa mata niya.</p><p>Doon napagtanto ni Wonwoo na seryoso ang lalaking nasa harap niya, at tila’y naramdaman niya ang pagtigil ng mga minuto.</p><p> </p><p>Halos malimutan ni Wonwoo huminga.</p><p>Pero hindi pa tapos si Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ko alam kung kailan, saan, paano, basta alam ko na mahal kita at hindi ako makatulog ng maayos nung mga nakaraang buwan dahil dito.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tapos alam mo ba? iniisip ko kung masaya ka na ba talaga. Kung napapasaya ka talaga niya. Kung talagang sa kanya ka talaga sasaya at... at hindi sa ‘kin. Gustong gusto ko malaman. Naghahanap ako ng pag-asa, na baka pwede pa umasa, umasang may bukas para sa ating dalawa.” At sa pagbitaw ng mga salitang ‘yun, nakatitig lang si Seungcheol sa mga mata niya, habang siya, hindi alam ang isasagot at ang mararamdaman.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi nila nasama sa kontrata na bawal mahulog, kasi hindi naman gano’n ka-imposible para kay Wonwoo ‘yun, at alam niyang walang kontrata ang makakapigil sa nararamdaman ng isang tao. Pero hindi rin ibig sabihin no’n, nabuksan siya sa ideya nilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Inisip niya, na kung naging mas maaga ito, baka napag-isipan niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya lang alam kung bakit sa lahat ng pagkakataon, ngayon pa.</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon pa, kung kailan tapos na ang kasunduan nila.</p><p>Ngayon pa, kung kailan nakabalik na siya sa iba. </p><p>Ngayon pa, kung kailan sigurado siyang wala talaga.</p><p> </p><p>Walang nag-aabang na kinabukasan para sa kanilang dalawa ni Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil sa bawat paghinga, bawat segundong nababalot sila ng katahimikan ng gabi,</p><p> </p><p>Alam niyang si Mingyu lang talaga ang mahal niya.</p><p>At kahit kailanma’y hindi naging si Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Ginustong magsalita ni Wonwoo pero walang salitang lumalabas.</p><p>Kaya nagpatuloy si Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“Won, sorry sa mga susunod sa sasabihin ko. Makasarili na kung makasarili pero, may maliit na parte sa akin na nagaantay, na baka, baka hindi ka talaga masaya kasama siya, na baka pwede pa, na baka pwedeng bumalik ka sa’kin, Won?”</p><p> </p><p>Binasa ni Wonwoo ang mga labi niya, tila naghahanap ng sagot.</p><p>Kahit alam naman na niya kung ano ang sasabihin. Alam niya lang rin ang bigat nito kaya iniisip niya kung paano niya sasabihin ng hindi nakakasakit.</p><p> </p><p>Ng hindi masasaktan si Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit mukhang wala talagang ibang paraan para sabihin ito ng walang nasasaktan. Kaya pumili na lang siya ng isang daan at tumungo roon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Cheol...” Panimula niya. “Si Mingyu mahal ko.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung bakit, pero sa segundong lumabas ang mga salitang iyon mula sa bibig niya, nakaramdam siya ng maliit na kirot sa puso niya.</p><p> </p><p>Pinagdasal na sana iba na lang sagot niya, sana nga nagsisinungaling siya.</p><p> </p><p>Kahit ano, wag lang makita ang munting pagkislap ng mata ng lalaking nasa harapan niya, at ang nangingilid na luha sa mata ni Seungcheol.</p><p>Halos nagbabadya, nagaabang ng pagkakataon kung kailan sila papatak.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis naman na pinunasan ni Seungcheol ang mata niya at kumurap ng ilang beses, waring pinipigilan ang mga ito.</p><p>“Won, alam ko naman ‘yun. Hindi ko naman inasahan na mawawala agad ‘yun. Umaasa lang naman ako na baka pagkatapos ng lahat ng pinagdaanan natin, may lugar pala ako sa puso mo, na baka mahal mo rin ako?” Sambit niya, boses puno ng pag-asa.</p><p>Pag-asa sa sagot na kahit kailanma’y hindi maibibigay ni Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Hinihiling ni Wonwoo na sana hindi awa ang nakikita ni Seungcheol sa mga mata niya.</p><p> </p><p>Kasi wala.</p><p> </p><p>Walang ibang parte sa puso niya ang may lugar para kay Seungcheol bukod sa simpleng pagka-kaibigan lamang.</p><p> </p><p>Mahal naman niya si Seungcheol eh, aaminin na niya.</p><p>Hindi nga lang sa paraan na iyon.</p><p>Hindi sa paraang sapat para sa tanong ng binata.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol...”</p><p>At sa pagbitaw ni Wonwoo sa pangalan ng lalaki ay kasunod ng pag-abot ni Seungcheol sa mga kamay niya, at ang pagtingin nito sa mga mata niya.</p><p> </p><p>Lalong nahirapan si Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil sa paghawak ni Seungcheol sa mga kamay niya, ramdam niya na parang inabot sa kanya ni Seungcheol ang mismong puso niya at binigyan siya ng karapatan para piliin ang kapalaran nito.</p><p> </p><p>Kung tatanggapin niya ba ang puso ni Seungcheol o bibitawan. </p><p> </p><p>Lumunok si Wonwoo ng lakas ng loob bago nagsimula ulit, “Cheol, ikaw na nagsabi. Alam mong hindi agad mawawala ang nararamdaman ko para kay Mingyu.” Tumango naman ang binata kaya nagpatuloy siya.</p><p> </p><p>“Pero....” Napatingin siya sa lupa at sa tsinelas niyang pambahay na nailabas niya pala sa pagmamadali. Napatingin rin siya sa sapatos ni Seungcheol na katapat ng mga ito.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya makatingin sa mga mata ni Seungcheol kasi nasa isip niya pa lang ang mga susunod na katagang sasabihin niya, alam na ni Wonwoo na mas malala ito sa sandaling makalabas ang mga ito sa bibig niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya nga tayo nagsimula, diba? Para malimutan ko si Mingyu?” Naramdaman naman ni Wonwoo ang muling pagtango ng kausap niya. “Kaya ka ando’n... para tulungan ako. Alam mo ‘yun, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>Paalala nito, at ngayong naririnig niya mga sinasabi niya lalo niya napapagtanto na siya lang talaga nakinabang sa buong kasunduang naganap noon.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nakaupo silang magkatapat sa canteen at nagdadaldalan nang biglang umimik si Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cheol, halikan mo ‘ko.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Natigilan si Seungcheol at kumurap ng ilang beses upang masigurado na gising siya. Sinusubukang ikalma ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya sa narinig. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ha?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tingin ka sa 3:00 mo, dahan-dahan.” At syempre, dali-daling sinilip ni Seungcheol kung ano meron.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si Mingyu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kaya pala.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ibinaling ni Seungcheol ang tingin kay Wonwoo, hinahanap ang mata nito.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mga matang nakatingin pa rin sa lalaking nasa likod niya kaysa kay Seungcheol na nasa harap niya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ilang linggo pa lang naman pero bakit… bakit umasa siya na may iba na sa kahilingan ni Wonwoo?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Umiling na lang si Seungcheol para maalis ang iniisip sa utak niya, na baka may iba na.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kahit para sa kanya lang naman.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi nga lang niya napansin ang pag-irap ni Wonwoo, ang bulong na “Tangina, Ako na nga.”, at mahinang hinila nito ang kwelyo niya at sinara ang distansya nilang dalawa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hinayaan ni Seungcheol ang sarili na matunaw at sinabayan ang pagpikit ng mga mata sa pagpikit ni Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi namalayan na matagal nang nakaalis sa likod ang binatang binabantayan.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Pumikit ng ilang segundo si Seungcheol bago ihanda ang sarili na makinig ulit sa sasabihin ng isa.</p><p> </p><p>Naglakas loob si Wonwoo para i-angat ang ulo niya at tingnan ang mga mata ni Seungcheol upang magpatuloy, “Sinabi ko rin sa ‘yo na hindi mo kailangan gawin ‘yun. Pero sabi mo ayos lang, kaya tinuloy natin. Alam mo lahat ng ‘yun, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>Unti-unti naman lumuwag ang pagkakahawak ni Seungcheol sa kanya, nakaramdam siguro kung saan patungo.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit nagsalita ulit si Wonwoo, “Hindi kita sinisisi o ano, Cheol. Alam ko may parte rin ako dito. Ako nagsimula at nag-alok ng setup na ‘to tapos tinulungan mo ako sa panahong kailangan kita at sobra-sobra mo ako napasaya. Hinding hindi ko malilimutan ‘yun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pero... nandito na si Mingyu, Cheol. “ Mabagal niyang sinambit. At nag-akma siya na iiwas ng tingin dahil takot na ulit siya tingnan ang kausap pero alam ni Wonwoo na kailangan niya patunayan na ito ang totoo, na nagsasabi siya ng totoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaya ng sinabi ko dati, tatlong taon ‘yun. Iniwan man niya ako ng ilang buwan pero wala lang ‘yun sa taon na pinagsamahan namin. Tanga na kung tanga, pero alam mo naman. Mahal ko eh.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hindi akalain ni Wonwoo na manggagaling sa kanya ang mga katagang iyon, pero yun lang talaga ang sagot na kaya niya ibigay.</p><p> </p><p>Iba pala talaga kapag ando’n ka sa sitwasyon.</p><p> </p><p>Tuluyan namang nanghina si Wonwoo sa napansin niya sa mga mata ni Seungcheol, at lumala ang lahat ng pinagsisisihan niya sa buhay niya.</p><p> </p><p>Kung pwede niya lang ibalik ang mga nasabi, baka ginawa na niya.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil sa pagtingin niya kay Seungcheol, naging saksi siya sa paunahang pagpatak ng mga luha ng binata, Sa paglipat nito ng tingin sa mga bituin, inaato ang tuluyang pag-iyak nito, pinipigilan.</p><p> </p><p>Napayuko si Wonwoo. Ang hirap makitang nagkakaganto si Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ang sakit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ang sakit makitang masaktan ang lalaking walang ibang ginawa kung hindi pasayahin siya sa bawat araw na lumipas na kasama niya ito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ang sakit makitang masaktan si Seungcheol nang dahil sa kanya, nang dahil sa pagiging makasarili niya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit gusto man bawiin ni Wonwoo ang lahat, alam niyang kinailangan niya sabihin ang lahat ng iyon, dahil ‘yun ang dapat.</p><p> </p><p>Muling hinawakan ni Seungcheol ang kamay niya at nagsalita,</p><p> </p><p>“Won, mahal kita.” Ulit niya, at kinakabahan si Wonwoo sa mga susunod na babanggitin nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya kitang mahalin sa higit ng makakaya ko, Won. At ma-ipangangako ko pa sa’yo, na kahit kailan, hindi ako hihiling ng space kagaya ng ginawa ng ex mo. Hindi ko kakailanganin ng ibang tao para masigurado na mahal kita, kasi alam ko ‘yun sa sarili ko. Alam kong medyo huli na pero andito ako ngayon sa harap mo, nagbabaka sakali na may pag-asa pa tayo. Please, Won. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Ramdam ni Wonwoo ang sagad na pakikiusap ni Seungcheol, bakas sa boses ang pagmamakaawa.</p><p>Pero ano ba magagawa niya?</p><p> </p><p>Mahinahong binawi ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya mula sa binata, “Thank you, Cheol. Sobrang thank you sa lahat. Di mo alam ga’no kahalaga sa’kin malaman na willing ka mahalin ako sa paraang makakaya mo,”</p><p> </p><p>Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang parehong pisngi ni Seungcheol at sinimulang pahirin ang luhang tuluyan sa pag-agos. Inis na inis sa sarili kasi siya ang naging dahilan kung bakit lumuluha ang lalaki.</p><p> </p><p>Umiiyak dahil sa kasunduang sana hindi na tinuloy, sa kasunduang nagbunga sana ng pag-asa para sa kanilang dalawa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pero.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pero sorry kasi kahit kaya mong gawin ‘yun... ako hindi.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sa bawat salita, narinig niya ang pagpipigil ni Seungcheol sa nagbabadyang paghikbi. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya inaasahang makikita niya si Seungcheol na ganito.</p><p>Ang napaka ma-pride na Seungcheol, na umiyak sa talambuhay na ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>At ngayong nakita na niya, mismo, sa harapan niya?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sana kaya niya bawiin ang lahat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lumalala ang pagkirot ng puso ni Wonwoo. Ngunit alam niyang hindi ito mai-kukumpara sa kung ano man dinadanas ng lalaking nasa harap niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Tuluyan niyang tinitigan ang lalaking nakatingin lamang sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ang lalaking sana iba na lang ang minahal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kumikislap pa rin ang mata nito sa bawat luhang namumuo at nangingilid, “Pero sorry, Cheol. Sorry kasi hindi ko kayang mahalin ka sa paraang sapat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napahilamos naman ng mukha do’n si Seungcheol gamit ang bakanteng kamay niya.</p><p>At alam ni Wonwoo na hindi ‘yun para pawiin ang luha niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Anong sapat? Basta mahal mo ‘ko, masaya na ako dun. Sapat na ‘yun. Wala na ako hihilingin na iba, Won. Alam mo naman ‘yun diba?”</p><p>Hinawakan nito ang pisngi niya. “Please, Wonwoo, Ako na lang, “ Aniya.</p><p> </p><p>Napayuko si Seungcheol at ipinatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Wonwoo ramdam ang mabigat na pagtaas at pagbagsak ng dibdib ng nakatatanda.</p><p> </p><p>“Ako na lang, please.” Sambit niya muli, rinig ang kawalan ng pag-asa sa boses nito, ang pagmamakaawa.</p><p>Ang pagpapahiwatig na si Wonwoo ang mapagkukunan ng nasabing pag-asa, ng lakas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ang mga bagay na hindi niya kayang ilaan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Cheol.. sorry,” Panimula niya at kung may ididiin pa ang pagkakasandal ng ulo ni Seungcheol sa Wonwoo, eto na yun.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na agad kaya ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Sapagkat alam niyang kinakaya lang rin ni Seungcheol makinig.</p><p>  </p><p>Kaso hindi pa siya tapos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry naging makasarili ako. Sorry hinayaan kitang pumayag dito. Sorry kung nagbigay ako ng motibo,” Sunod-sunod niyang sinabi, bawat hingi ng patawad may dagdag na panibagong bigat.</p><p> </p><p>Napalunok ulit si Wonwoo bago sabihin ang mga katagang pagsisisihan niya buong buhay niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sorry naging rebound lang kita.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Alam ni Wonwoo na iyon na ang huli.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil kung kanina nagpipigil pa si Seungcheol,</p><p>Ngayon, hinayaan niya nang pakawalan ang lahat.</p><p>Bawat sakit, bawat pighati.</p><p>Naroon na.</p><p> </p><p>Dumadaloy sa luha ni Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Lumakas ang paghikbi ng lalaking nasa harap niya, bakas sa pagbagsak ng balikat na doon na siya lubusang sumuko.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na alam ni Wonwoo kung may dapat siya sabihin para mapagaan man lang ang nararamdaman ng nakatatanda, kahit siya rin naman ang nagdala ng bigat nito.</p><p> </p><p>Pero may naisip siyang gawin.</p><p>Dahan dahang ibinalot ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mga braso sa lalaki para akapin ito. </p><p>Dahil sa lahat ng nagawa ni Seungcheol para sa kanya?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tanging yakap lang ang kaya niyang isukli rito.</p><p>Tanging yakap lang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumikit siya at mahinang hinaplos ang likod, umaasang mapapatahan ang binatang nasa harap niya.</p><p> </p><p>Subalit lumala lang ang paghikbi nito. Tuluyan nang humagulgol.</p><p>Ngunit sinubukan pa rin magsalita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Onga pala. Rebound nga lang pala ako.” Sambit nito sa gitna ng paghikbi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gusto na rin ni Wonwoo umiyak.</p><p>Gusto ni Wonwoo takasan ang sitwasyon na ito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gusto niyang tumakbo na lang pabalik sa loob ng apartment niya at matulog.</p><p>Gusto niyang ipagdasal na simpleng masamang panaginip lang ito at lilipas din.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero alam niyang hindi.</p><p>Dahil ito ang realidad.</p><p>Ang realidad na sa mundong ito,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si Mingyu ang pinili niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi si Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isinandal ni Wonwoo ang ulo niya sa nakayukong binata, nais ibulong lahat ng uri ng sorry na meron sa mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero alam niyang tama na.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nandoon sila, sa harap ng apartment ni Wonwoo, magkayakap, balot sa katahimikan bukod sa paminsang-minsang daan ng mga sasakyan at ang maya’t mayang paghangos ni Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unti-unting humina ang paghikbi ng binata at inangat ang nakasandal na ulo sa balikat, at kumawala sa pagkakayakap ni Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Muling hinilamos ni Seungcheol ang mukha niya upang mapahid lahat ng tumulong luha. Pinikit ang mga mata para pigilan ang mga nagbabadya pang pumatak pagkatapos ay kumurap-kurap.</p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan lang siya ni Wonwoo habang huminga ang lalaki ng malalim. Dama ang bigat sa bawat pag-angat at pagbagsak ng dibdib.</p><p> </p><p>Noong iminulat ni Seungcheol ang kanyang mga mata, muli niyang tiningnan si Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Wala na nga luha, pero mata’y mugto at tila’y nawalan na ng buhay.</p><p> </p><p>At halata sa mukha ni Wonwoo ang pag-aabang sa sasabihin o gagawin niya.</p><p>
  <em>Kahit ano.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kahit anong magpapatunay na ayos lang si Seungcheol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kahit anong magpapakalma sa kalamnan niya na maayos makakauwi si Seungcheol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tumigil ang mga minuto, puso’y lumaktaw sa pagtibok ng isang segundo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahil ngumiti si Seungcheol.</p><p>At tuluyang nahirapan na huminga si Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Kasi kaparehas ng ngiting ito ang binigay sa kanya ni Seungcheol noong nakipaghiwalay siya dito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Noong bumalik si Wonwoo kay Mingyu.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Huminga ulit si Seungcheol bago nagsalita, bakas sa boses ang gasgas sa lalamunan,</p><p> </p><p>“Salamat, Won.” Hinga ulit, “Salamat dahil hinayaan mo akong mahalin ka.<em>”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Kahit saglit lang</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Itinulak ni Wonwoo ang sarili upang suklian ang ngiti nito, “Salamat din sa lahat, Cheol. Swerte ng kung sino man mamahalin mo, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kasi hindi ako ‘yun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Umiling na lamang si Seungcheol at tumawa ng bahagya, “Sige na,“</p><p> </p><p>Nilipat ni Seungcheol ang tingin sa relo niya, “Alas kwatro na. Uwi na’ko,”</p><p> </p><p>Tapos ibinalik kay Wonwoo, “Wag ka mag-alala, Won. Wala na amats ko,” Biro nito.</p><p> </p><p>Ang kahulugan ay tago sa kanilang dalawa na lamang.</p><p> </p><p>Muling lumapit si Wonwoo para bigyan ulit ng yakap si Seungcheol, mas mahigpit naman ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Ingat ka ah?” Bulong niya, at naramdaman namang tumango ang isa.</p><p> </p><p>“Ingat ka rin, Won. Pero mas ingat sa’yo si Mingyu.” Pasimpleng asar nito, at kaya nakakuha ng mahinang batok mula kay Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Umalis na si Seungcheol sa pagkaka-akap, taimtim na huminga ulit ng malalim bago nagpaalam.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit aalis lang daw siya pagkapasok ni Wonwoo sa loob ng apartment niya.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango na lamang si Wonwoo at binigyan siya ng huling ngiti, kasi sino ba naman siya para tumanggi sa munting kahilingan?</p><p> </p><p>Kumaway na si Wonwoo bago tumalikod, naglakad ng kaunti, binuksan ang pinto at bumalik sa  loob ng pamamahay niya.</p><p> </p><p>Tutungo na sana sa kama niya pero bago no’n, sumilip muna siya ulit sa bintana.</p><p>Natanaw si Seungcheol na malungkot na nakatitig sa pinto, pagkatapos ay lumingon at umalis na.</p><p>Tsaka na niya napagdesisyunan bumalik sa kama niya.</p><p> </p><p>Dahan-dahang humiga at tumabi sa kasintahang lunod sa malalim na tulog.</p><p>Sa kasintahang mahal na mahal niya.</p><p> </p><p>Siguro nga maaari niya sisihin si Mingyu sa pag-iwan sa kanya kaya nakasakit siya ng iba,</p><p>Ngunit alam niyang sarili niya lang ang masisisi rito.</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit siya sa natutulog na kasintahan, mahinang hinalikan sa pisngi ito,</p><p>At pumikit na para matulog na.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil alas kwatro na rin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik na naglakad si Seungcheol at pinilit ang sarili na tumawid ng maayos hanggang sa makaabot siya sa dorm niya.</p><p> </p><p>Kumatok na lang kaysa hanapin pa ang susi sa walet niya kasi alam naman niyang gising pa ang roommate niyang si Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Pinagbuksan naman siya nito, tinititigan ang mukha niya, tinapik ang likod, bago sabihan siya na matulog na muna at pag-usapan na lang kinabuksan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Humiga na siya agad sa kama niya, at tumitig sa kawalan ng kisame.</p><p>Pinagisipan kung nangyari ba talaga ang mga nangyari.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kung ganoon ba siya ka-lasing para iwan ang dating kasintahan at kaibigan na si Jeonghan para puntahan si Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Kung ganoon ba siya ka-lasing para umamin at iyakan si Wonwoo na may kasintahan na.</p><p>At lahat ng iyon nangyari noong nakaraang oras lamang.</p><p> </p><p>Nais niya sisihin ang alak sa lahat ng nangyari ngayong gabi,</p><p>Ngunit alam niyang sarili niya lang ang masisisi rito.</p><p> </p><p>Pero itutulog na lang muna bago harapin ang gulo na dinala niya sa sarili niya ngayong gabi,</p><p> </p><p>Dahil alas kwatro na rin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note ni Otor:</b> Ayun. I hope it was okay! Thank you sa MODS and ofc, sa prompter for this opportunity!! </p><p>Lastly, thank you sa resident woncheolist beta ko, mami jee. Yie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>